1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating illumination characteristic data around an image display device, and a method and apparatus for compensating for a color variation using the method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color image is reproduced using a device-independent color processing method based on the specialization of a color input/output device. This is based on a device specialization method which sets the relationship between a color signal of the color input/output device and a standard color signal. In this case, a calorimetric correspondence between an input image and a displayed image can be achieved. There are various methods for the chromatic correspondence of the color characteristic of an image displayed on an image display device to the color characteristic of an initially input image or for the visual improvement of the color characteristic of the image displayed. However, these methods do not consider the effect of illumination around the image display device. Thus, in a case where the characteristics of illumination around the image display device vary, the chromatic correspondence or the visual improvement may not be achieved.
Also, a user uses limited types of image displays in limited environments. However, as wire/wireless networks develop, the user has used various types of image displays in various environments. Moreover, if the image display device cannot perform a compensation and transformation function, an image should be transformed in advance by a service device and then transmitted to the image display device. Here, illumination characteristic information to be transformed should be transmitted to an image providing device and the illumination characteristic information is preferably displayable in a general-purpose data structure such as Extension Markup Language (XML) or the like.